Entre sueños
by Megumi D. sxs
Summary: Y así todas las noches, entre cada sueño, me dejé llevar y me enamoré sin saberlo...¿Por qué entonces, cuando mis sueños se transforman en una realidad, no puedo reconocerte?
1. Introducción

Nota: YuGiOh ni ningúno de sus personajes me pertenece

Advertencias: Yaoi, Lemon posiblemente

Notas de Autora: Los capítulos serán más largos, éste es así simplemente por ser una introducción a la historia, espero que lo disfruten.

**Introducción**

Qué difícil resultaba en ocasiones, cuando el cuerpo está muy agotado, poder dormir, era algo extraño, es de suponerse que mientras más grande sea la fatiga más rápido el cuerpo buscará conciliar el sueño, pero no era así, estaba tan cansado que le costaba dormir, claro, eso era algo que se negaría a admitir un día, necesitaba ya tantas horas de sueño acumuladas por los días de trabajo que le era casi imposible, aunque durmiera meses seguidos conciliarlas, terminó de tomarse esas pastillas a las que ya se había vuelto adicto para acabar con su insomnio, se enredó entre las sábanas con propiedad, un bostezo disimulado, los párpados cayendo, oscuridad.

_Otra ronda nocturna que debía haber para asegurarse que todos los soldados se mantuviesen despiertos y vigilante protegiendo al faraón, otra ronda nocturna que estaba dispuesto a hacer para cumplir con el orden del palacio, otra noche sin sueño. Decidió asomarse a los jardines, en aquella época a pesar de la aridez del suelo, todas las flores del desierto florecían y emanaban aquel tierno perfume dulce y penetrante, hacía una agradable noche tibia._

_Un joven se mantenía con sus ojos entrecerrados y con la mirada fija en la nada, taciturna, meditativa, juguetona._

_-Soldado, deje las ensoñaciones para otra ocasión y limítese a cuidar de los jardines-_

_buscó ordenarle de manera tajante el sacerdote, mostrando toda su autoridad y determinación en su tono de voz, sin embargo el joven solo volteó espetando una amplia sonrisa perlada, despidiendo de sus trajes blancos de guerrero un aura albina que brillaba de blancura a la luz de la luna, parecía un ser etéreo y misterioso, lleno de vida y alegría._

_-¿No está cansado señor?...debería dormir más.-_

_Preguntó con su voz de niño, lo cual era, un simple niño de cabellos dorados, a pesar de sus 16 años, su rostro se mantenía como el de un niño, con rasgos casi femeninos de delicadeza, sus ojos delineados, su piel teñida por el sol, y sus músculos ligeramente marcados cruzando por todo su cuerpo._

_-¿Qué tipo de impertinencia es esa¡No le hables así a tu sacerdote muchacho!_

_respondió crispando la mirada y frunciendo el seño, aun sin perder s frialdad ni dejar que su rostro se transfigurara mucho en ningún sentimiento._

_- Perdóneme señor, pero su majestad debería dormir un poco más…podría hacerle daño_

_y así de la misma manera ensoñadora como apareció en sus ojos se desvaneció con un gesto de respeto y disculpa, se fue de su mirada._

4:00 a.m., marcaba el reloj a su lado, despertándolo de sus ensoñaciones, ya debía levantarse para ir a trabajar, se levantó tambaleante sosteniendo su frente entre sus manos, cuantas imágenes se arremolinaban en su interior, normalmente no soñaba, normalmente no lo hacía, pero era aun más extraño el no recordar el rostro de aquel sujeto, sabía que ahí estaba él, vestido con ropas ancestrales y hablando con un joven…¿Pero quién era? no podía recordar su rostro...en fin, todos soñaban alguna vez, le estaba dando demasiada importancia, era solo una típica jugarreta del subconsciente, aquel sueño iría a parar junto con muchos otros en algún rincón de su mente denominado olvido…

Pero…¿Por qué no quería olvidarlo?


	2. Sigue su concejo

Respondo reviews:

**Fleir:** Más adelante, tengo serias intenciones de escribir unos capítulos Lemons, por ahora, espero que disfrutes el fic como va, muchas gracias por dejar tu mensaje y espero que lo sigas disfrutando.

**AGUILA FANEL:** si, será un SetoxJoey, aunque, logicamente con esos constantes enredos amorosos a los que estoy acostumbrada, gracias por seguirme y espero que sigas leyendo!

**Capítulo 1: Sigue su concejo.**

Otro día que comenzaba sin mayores percances, se levantó de la cama con perfecta soltura mientras recreaba en su mente las futuras acciones que procederían a aquella jornada, en la mañana se dispondría a ir a la entidad educativa donde le impartirían clases esos insultos maestros con sus materias que el ya conocía antes de que ellos comenzaran a impartir, más tarde, partiría directamente a la oficina donde comenzaría a preparar los últimos detalles de su entrevista internacional de más tarde, tendría que impartir un pequeño discurso informativo sobre sus últimos inventos relacionando la realidad virtual con los estudios, posteriormente, daría una pequeña rueda de prensa privada a algunos especialistas (los cuales, según el CEO, carecían de experiencia suficiente como para formular preguntas que llamasen a su interés), luego, partiría a la firma del contrato de sus nuevos mutualistas para el proyecto y finalmente, muy entrada la noche, no pensaba asistir a la celebración que planeaban dar las otras compañías en honor al asociado y en su lugar iría a la oficina a seguir trabajando en los modelos.

Si, sin duda era un día meticulosamente planeado, pensó para si mientras acababa de acomodarse el cuello de la camisa de su uniforme escolar perfectamente almidonada, planchada y reluciente de limpieza, pasó un peine por sus cabellos asegurándose que su peinado fuese a juego con el resto de su prolija imagen y tomó su portafolios, donde guardaba, entre otros, su tan confiada laptop, diseñada por el mismo y con un programa adecuado a sus necesidades, Microsoft sencillamente era deficiente a su parecer, observó por última vez su extensa cama la cual, ya estaba tendida y dio su auto aprobación al estado de la habitación.

_- Perdóneme señor, pero su majestad debería dormir un poco más…podría hacerle daño_

Excelente, ahora, nuevamente, su subconsciente intentaba darle alguna que otra jugarreta, aquel sueño era banal, absurdo¿Por qué lo traía a su memoria constantemente? Debe ser por lo inusual que resultaba y por lo vívido del mismo, si, sin duda aquella era la razón.

Bajó por las escalinatas principales que daban al recibidor principal, procedió a pasar a la cocina donde Mokuba ya se encontraba devorando gustosamente su desayuno con la energía de un niño propio de su edad y los ánimos desmesurados que proporcionaban su metabolismo joven.

-¡Hermano que bueno que ya te has levantado¿Quieres un panecillo¡Están deliciosos!- espetó el niño con un aire de inocencia y como si estuviese hablando del banquete más suntuoso que hubiese probado en su vida.

-No Mokuba, me temo que no tengo tiempo, apresúrate para dejarte camino a tu edificio- respondió el CEO con seriedad y un cierto deje de frialdad pero procurándole una media sonrisa a su hermanito, era aquel, uno de los pequeños detalles que a pesar de su personalidad a veces lo mostraban casi como un humano.

El niño terminó de engullir el último trozo de panecillo que le quedaba, lanzó un saludo a la ama de llaves y al mayordomo principal lleno de alegría y persiguió a su hermano adelantándose hasta el ascensor que se dirigía al garaje principal.

-¿Puedo presionar el botón hermano?- preguntó como si se tratase de una gran aventura a lo que Setoasintió dedicándole otra disimulada sonrisa, le encantaba aquella ingenuidad de su hermano, hacía ver cada detalle como algo maravilloso en el mundo.

Llegaron finalmente a lo que mokuba se dirigió directamente a un suntuoso Lamborghini rojo que se encontraba al final de una fila de costosos y modernos automóviles, pero, a diferencia de los otros, enormemente llamativo.

-¡Hermano vamos con éste¿Por qué nunca lo usas? Se ve genial.-

Preguntó el niño admirando el brillo del las llantas del auto, el CEO le dirigió una mirada recelosa al auto, la verdad casi no recordaba a aquel automóvil, pero nunca podría olvidar por qué razones lo terminó comprando.

(POV de Seto)

-¡Hermano un Lamborghini murciélago rojo! Lo que no daría yo por tener el dinero suficiente para comprarlo¿Sabes la cantidad de chicas que debe atraer esta nave? Oh dios, mira los asientos de cuero, y las ruedas-

Joey, Tristan y Yugi estaban admirando automóviles en una exposición especial de los mismos, los más costosos y buscados del país se encontraban ahí, dejando a los espectadores extasiados con su modernidad, y a muchos otros de los más adinerados, peleándose por poder tenerlos, El rubio, estaba especialmente encantado con aquel auto cuyas puertas se deslizaban verticalmente dándole un aspecto de haber sido sacado de alguna novela de espías o súper héroes.

-¿Admirando lo que no puedes pagar perro? -

Preguntó el CEO con aires de suficiencia, había visto al grupo de lejos y le había llamado la atención especialmente la admiración que le rendía el rubio al suntuoso auto.

-Aléjate Seto, este auto es demasiado genial para ti como para que vengas a intentar arruinarlo-

Respondió el rubio sin mostrar el más mínimo interés en agredir el CEO y simplemente embelezado con el brillo del automóvil.

-¿Crees qué es mucho para mi perro?-

Inquirió el CEO cerrando si quijada con fuerza y mostrando una mueca de desprecio, le molestaba que aquel Auto lograse opacar la atención que el perro le dedicaba, las razones eran simples, ningún auto se comparaba a su persona.

-Créeme Seto, ni siquiera un ricachón como tu puede igualarse a éste Lamborghini-

Afirmó el otro joven lanzándole una mirada llena de admiración y cariño al vehículo. Aquello era la gota que derramaba el vaso, acabaría con aquella excesiva atención de una vez por todas.

-Señor, compro el Auto-

Le inquirió el ojiazul a un hombre alto que se encontraba como representante y dueño del vehículo.

-Lo siento señor, no traje el precio del auto, así que me temo que no podré vendérselo, a demás no está a la venta-

Respondió el hombre escogiendo los hombres y lanzándole una mirada decidida al CEO el cual, lógicamente planeaba destruirla, sacó del bolsillo interno de su chaqueta un porta-cheques desprendió uno con agilidad, garabateó unas cifras en él con su pluma y se lo coloco a pocos centímetros del rostro del hombre asegurándose que los números llenasen todo su campo visual.

-Ahora tiene precio, ya puede entregármelo-

Alegó el CEO con aires de suficiencia, el hombre, tan impactado como lo estaban el trío de amigos sacó de su bolsillo las llaves, se las entregó al millonario y tomó con manos casi temblorosas y una mueca de júbilo exagerada, agradeció en diversas formas al ojiazul y se fue resulto.

-Cómo verás perro, tu auto SI está a mi nivel, ahora, dudo que lo esté al tuyo-

El rubio bajó la mirada y le dio un último vistazo al vehículo espetando con una mueca de derrota "al final, no es tan genial"

(Fin del POV de seto)

Las cosas que a veces llegaba a hacer para molestar a ese perro…

-No Mokuba, prefiero ir en la limusina el día de hoy, tengo trabajo que hacer más tarde-

Terminó tajante el CEO, el niño, perdiendo su sonrisa infantil le dirigió una última mirada al automóvil la cual, era increíblemente semejante a la que Joey le dirigió en aquella ocasión, le dio unas escasa indicaciones al chofer sobre a donde debían llevarlo y luego, deslizándose por la rapa de salida que subía en busca de las calles ambos hermanos se quedaron en silencio, meditando.

-Luces algo cansado hermano, creo que debiste desayunar-

Observó el pequeño pelinegro lanzándole una vista preocupada a su hermano pero con un tono algo tímido preocupado por si su hermano se molestaba ante sus palabras.

_- Perdóneme señor, pero su majestad debería dormir un poco más…podría hacerle daño_

Otra vez ahí estaba, ese recuerdo, ese trozo de su memoria agazapándose en su mente, estaba comenzando a cansarle aquel estúpido sueño, aquella ironía que era recordar constantemente aquella frase, era molesto, increíblemente molesto.

-¿Hermano?-

Preguntó de nuevo un tanto inquieto el pequeño buscando sacar a Kaiba de sus ensoñaciones, a lo que seto le lanzó una mirada un tanto fría y tajante.

-Deja mis hábitos de descanso para mi Mokuba, ahora, ya llegamos, ve con cuidado-

Inquirió el joven de mirada perdida a su hermano, se despidió con una mirada llena de aprehensión y dejó que el chico se bajase el auto sin perder su semblante triste y preocupado. El auto continuó la marcha y así llegó a su instituto comenzando una nueva jornada de estudio.

-Vaya, es increíble como la profesora hace que cada clase parezca más larga, debe tener poderes, un mago del tiempo escondido, algo así-

Respondió resoplando el joven rubio resoplando algunos mechones que caían en su rostro cansado, los demás se hallaban junto con el charlando sobre diversos temas y el CEO muy cerca oía las triviales opiniones del chico de semblante canino mientras un bostezo un tanto rebelde se desprendía de sus labios, Joey volteó curioso casi por una atracción magnética.

-¿Ven? Hasta Kaiba se aburrió de esta clase-

Seto se ruborizó ligeramente, no solía perder la compostura de aquella forma tan…inapropiada, le lanzó una mirada de intensa ira al perro y se quedó un rato observando sus mechones rubios que se arremolinaban en su cabellera despeinada, aquellos brillante hilos de luz que brillaban de manera prodigiosa ante la luz del sol, sedosos, o al menos, sospechaba que así lo eran, eran suaves a la vista, lisos, danzantes.

_- Perdóneme señor, pero su majestad debería dormir un poco más…podría hacerle daño_

Salió de sus ensoñaciones por un instante ante el recuerdo de la abrumadora frase, giró su rostro repetidas veces buscando olvidar sus pensamientos y le dirigió al perro una mirada llena de ira mientras se levantaba para salir de aquel recinto.

Caminó con paso decidió hacia la puerta principal y se mantuvo con la mirada perdida y con sus pensamientos distraídos hasta la puerta de su limusina, con la que chocó sin darse cuenta¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Sentía una extraña presión en la boca de su estomago, una extraña fatiga y a demás, sus sentidos no estaban funcionando de la manera óptima en la que siempre se mostraban, pensando en esto terminó llegando a Kaiba Corp., bajó del auto con el mismo paso taciturno y rápidamente un empleado se le acercó con la más grande de las diligencias.

-Señor, todo está listo, planean efectuar la entrevista una hora antes de lo previsto, por lo cual si desea comer o tomar algo, descansar un rato o repasar su discurso dispone solo de una hora para ello.-

Sentenció aquel hombre entrado en edad pero de aspecto pulcro y presto, le hizo una pequeña reverencia en modo de respeto al presidente de la compañía y se fue a terminar con algún otro trabajo que tuviese pendiente.

Sin duda no comería nada, aquel no era el momento, descansar podría hacerlo perfectamente en su mansión y el discurso ya lo conocía de antemano así que procedió a su oficina donde, luego de indicarle con su típico deje de frialdad a su secretaria personal los nombres a los que debía llamar, procedió a perfeccionar algunos programas que tenían pendiente.

Finalmente los minutos se completaron, sin duda su trabajo estaba perdiendo brillo, no podía concentrarse con la facilidad de siempre y sus dedos tecleaban con una notoria lentitud, sin embargo levantó sus cosas y se dispuso a partir en su limusina nuevamente.

-Señor Kaiba, todo está listo, por favor colóquese aquí y comenzaremos la rueda de prensa, recuerde que este es un reportaje internacional, por tanto millones de personas en el mundo lo están viendo en éste momento-

Comentó con un tono acelerado el jefe de producción de aquel programa informativo y tecnológico, el CEO se colocó de pie en la mitad de una amplia mesa de cristal alta que tenía sobre ella, varios micrófonos con los logotipos de distintas cadenas televisivas, se aclaró la garganta y, una vez la luz roja estuvo encendida y el pase fuese dado el CEO comenzó a hablar con desenvoltura.

-La tecnología que nosotros coloquialmente conocemos como "realidad virtual" está moviendo al mundo, como bien se sabe Kaiba Corp. está a la vanguardia de éste tipo de investigaciones, sus usos usualmente utilizado en juegos como el conocido "duelo de monstruos" ha revolucionado el mundo y creado una nueva generación de duelistas, torneos y variantes del juego, bien, gracias a esto Kaiba Corp., con el apoyo de varias instituciones educativas comenzará a proyectar ésta tecnología en la materia educativa, bien podría decirse que en las materias como historia en las que busca recrearse momentos memorables de la trascendencia de la humanidad el poder introducirnos en el ambiente por completo ayudaría a entender la materia con más claridad, para esto, los más renombrados historiadores nos ayudarán en el mantenimiento de la objetividad y realismo de las escenas, por otro lado…

_- Perdóneme señor, pero su majestad debería dormir un poco más…podría hacerle daño_

El ceo permaneció en silencio buscando todos los posibles significados de aquella frase, el jefe de producción levantó el rostro inquieto ante el nuevo silencio, y lo siguiente que pudieron ver, fue como el ojiazul se derrumbaba e televisión internacional.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Todo estaba muy oscuro, su cuerpo permanecía recostado, su cabeza resonaba, podía sentir cables e inyecciones en todo el alrededor de su cuerpo ¿Qué había sucedido? Buscaba levantarse o al menos, abrir los ojos, pero su cuerpo no respondía

-¿Está seguro que mi hermano está bien?-

Preguntó la voz de un niño pequeño preocupado mientras tomaba una de las pálidas manos de su hermano entre las pequeñas suyas, Mokuba se mantenía con la mirada fija en el rostro demacrado del ojiazul mientras le hablaba inquieto al médico, aquello era algo que se esperaba

-Si joven, verás, tu hermano presentó este desmayo ante las presiones, el estrés, la falta de una correcta alimentación y por supuesto, lo más importante, una falta de correcto descanso, debería dormir un poco más, le recetaré unas dos semanas de reposos constantes, espero que tu te asegures de que los cumpla, he oído que el señor Kaiba puede resultar muy caprichoso en este aspecto.

Espetó el doctor con una sonrisa amistosa y revolviendo cariñosamente los cabellos al niño procurando calmarlo mientras le indicaba a al enfermera los sueros que debía tomar el paciente y redactaba algo en el historial del mismo.

Aquello era, se había desmayado por la mala condición de su cuerpo y ahora, en represalia, tendría que pasar dos semanas de reposo las cuales estaba muy bien dispuesto a no cumplir.

_- Perdóneme señor, pero su majestad debería dormir un poco más…podría hacerle daño_

Tenía razón…

Sería mejor que si las cumpliera

Maldito sueño.


End file.
